


After The Music

by Xandria



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandria/pseuds/Xandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fiction written after the seventh episode of the sixth season, Once More With Feeling. It was not intended to be anything more than to give myself a chance to write after a long hiatus dues to illness. This can be seen as a short story, a challenge, or the beginning of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Music

After the music, Buffy and Willow confronted Xander.

“How could you be so stupid?! Making a Wish! And on something in the Magic Box! Haven’t you learned anything?!” Willow said, glaring at him.

“And putting Dawn in danger like that! How can I trust you on patrol or helping if you are going to be such an idiot?!” Buffy screamed. Xander opened his mouth but Buffy held her hand up. “Nothing you say is going to make this better, Xander. You just screw up again and again.”

“Buffy!” Dawn said, coming into the room.

“And you! How stupid are you to steal, let alone something from the Magic Box that could do anything!” Buffy yelled at her. Xander glared at her and Willow.

“Obviously the bleach has gotten into your brain. As for you, Willow, I see what a friend you are now. I said that to stop Sweet from taking Dawn! And unlike the 'Magic all can be made right with cookies', idiot, I did the research. Sweet only likes the girls, literally! Here!” 

He threw some notes at the two. “When we narrowed down who it was, Anya was able to find the right points, which neither of you two wanted to listen to because she made them! So I followed her suggestion, not yours and look what we have! Dawn safe and no more Sweet!” 

“But…”

“Oh no, that’s it! No more buts, Willow, I am done! We drag her out of Heaven because of you! She needs a shrink! And so do you, Little Miss Can’t Be Wrong! Well, guess what! I’m not going to be here to clean up your little messes anymore! I’ve been offered another promotion, but only if I move! And Buffy, I’ve been doing this little thing known as training on the job. The promotion is because of my new joint degree in Architecture and Engineering.”

“Oh don’t make up stories, Xander, you got fired again didn’t you?” Willow said with a smug look on her face. Xander just stared at her till she looked away.

“That, ladies is why I’ve had enough. Gee, Willow, I was in all the advanced classes with you and only had a few problems with the math. As for college? Had to wait for Gran’s Trust fund to come through a year later and I wasn’t close to you by then, or since, really. Sorry, Dawn, I’ll get in touch. But email only as I don’t even want to be in the same state as those two!”

Xander left, leaving the three women staring at each other.


End file.
